


The Origin of Naked Cake and Horror Movies

by KiannaLeigh



Series: Loving You [2]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, My Candy Love Secret Santa, Not a crack fic I swear, One Month Anniversary, christmas 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin plans a special night to celebrate Candy Shyanne going out with him for month. He's got all the best things: food, drinks and horror movies. Also cake, but that comes later. And Candy Shyanne is a stealth mode ninja master. Plus, a ghost calls Armin's cell phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origin of Naked Cake and Horror Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://shyannekenway.tumblr.com](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fshyannekenway.tumblr.com).



“Argh!”

He would have thrown the controller if was wasn’t so picky about his gaming equipment. Even so, he was pretty mad. He hadn’t had a losing streak this bad since—

“You fucking okay?”

Sighing, Armin looked over at Castiel. “What?” he asked.

“You fucking suck today,” Castiel said bluntly.

“Thanks…”

“Well it’s annoying!”

For a moment they just sat there. It was much less tense than it seemed. Armin was waiting for Castiel to crack.

“Seriously, though.”

There is was.

“Yes, Castiel?”

Castiel sighed. “The fuck is wrong with you? This is supposed to be gaming, not a one sided beat down.”

“I’m distracted.”

“No shit! By what?”

Armin didn’t answer, but he did wait. Castiel was one of his closest friends. He’d figure it out.

“Fuck me, if this is about Candy-“

“Shyanne!”

“Whatever!”

“She doesn’t even like her first name.”

“No shit! Who names a girl Candy? Freaking Aussies! Anyway, what is it now? I thought you were an item.”

“We are! While you were busy having angst with Lysander – which I am 10,000% sure was your fault anyway – Shyanne and I started dating. Or haven’t you noticed?” Armin leaned over. “Been busy?” he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

“Busier than you,” Castiel smirked.

“Really? On the first date?”

“About two months before the first date. That was the problem. So what’s your issue?”

“We have to do something! We’ve been together for a month and we have to do something!”

“Make dinner, watch some movies, and fuck. Can we play a decent game now?”

“I can’t just do that!”

“Trust me, it works. Lysander didn’t even want to see me and I got in his pants that night for about six hours. Can we play now?”

“But what if she doesn’t want to have sex with me? What if I’m not ready to have sex at all?”

“Then fucking cuddle! I don’t care! Armin, let’s play the damn game!”

“Fine!”

Castiel sighed and grumbled and Armin figured he should leave it but … If Armin considered anyone to be bad at relationships, it was Castiel. They were bros, but Armin would be the first in line to point out that Lysander was a bit out of Castiel’s league, dating wise. Despite that Castiel had the mysterious musician wrapped around his finger. So if he could do that, then his advice …

“What did you get him for dinner?”

“Argh!” 

~*~

He needed to calm down. Seriously, he had to calm down. He was sweating and that was not sexy. Sort of sweaty athletes were supposed to be sexy, but Armin hardly considered himself an athlete. Since that was the case he figured he shouldn’t be sweating.

“Armin?!”

He jumped. He shouldn’t have given Shyanne the key to the front door. Well, he’d convinced Alexy to stay over Kentin’s while their parents were away – that hadn’t been hard though, to be honest – so he wanted to make it seem like they lived together. Castiel had said Lysander came and went with his own key like they were an old married couple – and mentioned how Armin was probably too much of a kid to offer Shyanne that sort of permeate arrangement. But Armin was not a kid and he was pretty sure that Shyanne would like that. To know he thought of the long term when it came to her, to know she was special to him, that she met so much to him and that-

“Armin?”

This time jumped, tripped and fell. Groaning Armin rolled over onto his back. “Hi, Shyanne.”

“Are you alright?”

He wasn’t. That fall hurt like hell. But Shyanne had her deep blue hair a side braid and was wearing that slightly pink lip balm and she looked like a queen, so Armin melted.

“Fine,” he muttered.

“Why’re you all sweaty?”

Armin winced. Perfect. That was perfect. But she asked in that cute Australian accent so …

“I was … exercising.” He climbed to his feet. “I want to learn how to surf!”

Shyanne looked at him with an amused smile. She could probably see right through him.

“Right. So are we going to eat before or after your workout routine?”

“Before. I hear it’s good to work out on a full stomach. It gives you energy!”

As Shyanne walked passed him he winced again. This was not going the way he planned.

“Armin?”

“Yes!”

When Shyanne winced Armin sort of wilted.

“Sorry. Um, yea?”

“Did you cook?”

In the living room the coffee table was full of food. Honestly it was probably more food than they would need. But he’d picked everything he knew Shyanne liked to eat, just in case.

“No, I … I ordered out.”

“All this?”

Shyanne slowly strolled around the table. She looked so cute with her blue braid hanging from her shoulder. Armin wanted to hug her.

“Wasn’t it expensive?”

“No, it’s okay. It’s a special occasion. So sit. I’ll get you anything you want and I got the entire One Missed Series on Blu-ray.” He leaned in and smiled. “The original Japanese version with English subtitles. Prepare to have nightmares.”

Shyanne, in her super cute way, leaned towards him and smiled. She seemed like she was challenging him. “Who’s going to have nightmares?” she asked.

Yep. That was a challenge.

Two movies in, having eaten some of everything he’d bought, they were pressed together under a blanket, trying not a tremble. Armin gulped as the ghost ringtone started playing.

“Where’s that coming from?” Shyanne whispered.

“What?”

“The song.”

“The movie,” Armin answered in confusion.

Suddenly Shyanne got up and snatched the remote off the table. “Shh-sh-sh!” She hit the paused button. “Listen.”

For a few seconds, Armin listened, but there was nothing to listen to. “Shyanne, if you’re trying to sca-“

The song started playing and the movie was still paused. Armin’s phone was face down on the table, ringing. He thought he’d left that in his room.

“Oh my god,” Shyanne whispered and took a step back.

“Ha,” Armin said weakly. “Very funny, Shyanne.” He reached for his phone. “Like changing my ringtone is going to scare-“

“Ah!”

Shyanne screamed, pointing across the room; Armin shot up and looked where she was pointing, and was immediately hit in the side of the head with a couch cushion. It all happened in two or three seconds, so that Armin didn’t know what was going on until he found himself laying on his side on the sofa. Then Shyanne was laughing wildly.

“You should see your face!” she laughed. “You were so scared!”

“I wasn’t,” Armin defended laughing. “You ambushed me!”

“Stealth mode,” Shyanne said triumphantly.

Armin made no reply. Instead he let his actions speak for themselves. He grabbed her in an attempt to tickle her into submission. Too bad she was as quick as she believed herself to be.

Shyanne moved one way; Armin tried to bring her back. They swayed and tried to swing towards the sofa but only half made it and ended up falling off the edge and dumping the iced tea all over themselves. It was a good thing they were too busy laughing to care.

“You are unbelievable!” Shyanne laughed.

“Me? You!”

“I’m all sticky!”

Armin’s laughter wound down to a chuckle as he tried to get up. “Me too. Come on we can go into the laundry room and put this stuff in the washer.” He struggled to rise without pushing on Shyanne.

“Get off!” she said playfully. Then she wiggled back. “Oh, never mind. I can get out.” True to her word she managed to get out from under him while he just held himself up.

“Ninja!” Armin whispered.

“Damn straight.”

Armin grinned as he was finally able to get up. He loved her little accent. “Okay. Off to the laundry room.”

They made downstairs to the washer and drier without too much discomfort considering the drying iced tea on them. Once they were there Armin realized he’d made a mistake.

“Um … I can leave and get you something to wear while to put your clothes in the washer.”

“No, it’s okay. Just hold on.”

Shyanne didn’t even wait for him to turn or react. She just started pulling off her clothes and handing them to him. Even though she didn’t look at him, she looked determined. When she got down to her bra and panties – which were a very cute bikini bottom and strapless bra all in candy cane stripes – Armin thought she’d stop and was surprised when she didn’t.

In the end she stood there naked, holding out her underwear for him to take. But he didn’t take them. He couldn’t. He was way too busy staring. Shyanne had a little tan. He saw that now that she was underdressed. Well Rosalya had taken her to the beach recently. Her face was scrunched up like she was trying – and failing, to be honest – to look very cool. Her one arm that wasn’t holding out the underwear was stubbornly by her side, giving him a perfect three quarter view of her body.

He’d seen most of it at the beach – and maybe had it memorized in a not creepy way. So he focused on the parts that he’d didn’t know, like the roundness of her breasts. They were maybe a little small – he’d never tell Castiel that; not that he was telling him about any of the details of this – and perky with small areola and relatively large nipples. They were perfect. Dropping his eyes, now intensely interested in what else was perfect about her, he came to her crotch which was –

“You shave?” Armin asked.

“What?”

“I mean. You shave? All of it? I didn’t think you did.”

Shyanne looked angry and confused. “What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“It’s just … I don’t think about whether you shave or not! Not even when we went to the beach. But I supposed you must have because of your bathing suit. I don’t know! I was just making an observation.”

“I’m standing here naked and you want to make observations?!” She threw her underwear at him which hit him in the face. Then she burst out laughing. “You have the reflexes of a wet towel! Get undressed and put your clothes in the machine.”

“Um … now?”

“I don’t want to be the only one naked! I’m a lady!”

“Suuuurre.” Armin smiled but put Shyanne’s things in the washer and pulled off his own sticky clothes. “Actually that’s better. Okay. The clothes we’ll wash and we’ll wipe down with some towels.”

“Or we could get into the shower.”

Armin stared. For a moment Shyanne looked unsure of herself. Then after a minute she looked annoyed.

“Come on! Work with me here. I’m trying to set something up!”

“I could wash your hair,” Armin offered softly. “You could … just sit and I could wash you.”

“Me or my hair?”

“Well, you’d have to stand up during it while I washed … lower down.” Armin’s eyes dropped to Shyanne neatly shaved mound and rose again. When they rose, he found her looking below his waist. “I thought you were lady,” he teased, but she didn’t react.

“You trim?”

Armin dropped his eyes, this time to his own body, and his equally neatly landscaped pubic hair, then looked up to meet Shyanne’s eyes. “Yea. What?” Suddenly he smiled and turned to the side. “Like it?”

“Yea!” Shyanne laughed and closed the distance between them. “Look at you, being all tidy. I never would have guessed!”

“Hey! I’m tidy.” He smiled then leaned down and kissed her.

For kissing while completely naked, it wasn’t much different from their normal kisses. It was relaxed, easy and comfortable, like they were an old married couple.

Armin was going to rub this shit right Castiel’s smug face as he kicked his ass during their next video game night.

Their kissing trailed off into pecks and Shyanne rested her head on him. “You’re sticky.”

“You’re sticky.”

“Yea.” There was a brief paused. “I want to finish the movie after the shower.”

“Ok cool. Oh! I got cake.”

“Cake?” She slapped him playfully. “Then what are standing around here for? Shower then naked cake and horror movies!”

“Naked cake and horror movies!”

Well that was going to be one hell of an inside joke.


End file.
